


Getting Complicated

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A fight opens a new path.





	Getting Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/gifts).



Sabine leaned in against Zeb, a little woozy from the blood loss, but aware she was safe. Scattered recollections of the ending of the fight tried to press in around her mind, but they made little sense.

Surely she had imagined Zeb losing himself in a berserk rage.

That couldn't have happened. 

She moved, and it hurt so badly, making a whimper escape her. The Lasat's arms tensed, but the hold he had on her stayed gentle.

"Shh, Sabine, almost there," Zeb said, and she could have sworn his voice was gentle, not the usual gruff growl that was him in a temper. That stayed with her as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

When she woke up next, Sabine didn't hurt so much, and she felt less woozy. The familiar sounds and smells of the ship surrounded her, including her own paints… that was enough to actually make her open her eyes. She was in her room, in her berth—

—and Zeb was crashed out against the wall, sitting so he could have seen her if he were awake.

She didn't really understand what was going through his head right now. She wasn't certain she understood anything of the last however long it had been since the fight.

She did know that finding him there sent a thrill through her that she could not deny.

He cared? Maybe a lot?

That would be something for them to talk about later. For now, she closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep, so that he would keep resting.

That… seemed very important to her, suddenly.

* * *

"Awake?"

Sabine made a sleepy noise, but opened her eyes to find Zeb standing over her bed. "Yeah."

"Good. Hera said you need to get more fluids in you and didn't want to do a drip." He then helpfully pulled her up to a sitting position, padding pillows behind her. "Swiped the kid's pillows for you."

He held a water bottle for her, manipulating the straw to her lips as she laughed at that. She then took a sip, held it in her mouth to let it seep into moisture-starved tissues. She swallowed, then took another, but she didn't move to take the bottle. He didn't seem to want her to. When she had worked half of the bottle down, she pulled away from the straw and looked up at him.

"Zeb? Are we… getting complicated?"

Zeb grimaced, ducking his head a moment, before he met her eyes. "I don't know, Sabine. Are we?"

She gave him a smile, and brought a hand up to rest on his face. "I think so. Want to find out?"

He returned the smile after a long moment, weighing if this was a trap. She knew that look, knew it had been on her face when they ran into her ex.

"Yeah. I do."

"Just… don't hog the covers, alright?" she said, scooting over on the berth. He hesitated once more, then took the offered space and put an arm around her.

"Blankets are overrated anyway," he said, letting her cuddle into his space.

"Mmm. Warm."

* * *

No one said anything. Ezra had looked at them, and Kanan opened his mouth but must have felt the death glare from Hera. He closed it without saying anything, then went back to cooking with some help from his apprentice. 

Zeb just sat down, and so did Sabine, though with a little more care for how she did. Some of her body still hurt from the blast.

"Make sure to take it easy for a few days," Hera told her. "Don't do anything too strenuous."

A suspicious sound from Ezra got a pointed glare from Zeb, as it had sounded a little like a laugh choked off at the beginning. 

Sabine just shrugged. "I need to mix up some more explosives anyway. And maybe paint." Her eyes moved over Zeb's form as she said it, imagining what she could make out of his physique, now that she'd have more time to study it.

"That sounds fine," Hera told her and went back to reading her data pad.

Maybe complicated wasn't going to be so hard to manage this time around.


End file.
